


Curiosity

by RaisinPastry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Breasts, Experimentation, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinPastry/pseuds/RaisinPastry
Summary: Rebound hexes are bad news for Remus and seemingly no one else.





	Curiosity

"Quit laughing, you prat."

"But Jamie-it-he-" And Sirius exploded into another fit of snorts. Remus' cheeksburned. He wanted to sink into his robes and disappear--if he had any, anyway. Earlier that morning, he'd fatefully chosen to leave the dormitory without them, despite his penchant for extra layers.

"It's not that funny," James insisted, either forgetting or ignoring the fact that he'd been doubled over only minutes before. Peter was the single non-traitor among them. Though to be fair, he wasn't helping things much. Just kept staring fixedly at Remus' chest, ever since Avery's curse had hit and it'd begun to swell.

"Don't be so naff, it's probably the most  _hilarious_ thing that's happened to us. And that's quite the achievement for a rotten Slytherin." Sirius--much shorter than James--lifted up onto his toes to peek at Remus over James' shoulder, where he was sat on the floor and huddled against a rack of brooms. The closet would be a tight fit if any of them were past third year. But they weren't, which contributed to the whole 'bad feeling' Remus had had at the start, before they'd gone and pranked the older Slytherins anyway. What a mess he'd gotten himself into.

The slit under the door allowed in some frayed light, not very much, but that didn't stop Remus from crossing his arms tighter over his chest. It caused an unfamiliar sting in his new appendages.

"Though our Remy does most of the work himself," Sirius continued, tone plunged in smugness. "Stop hiding them, sweet pea. Your tits look great!"

There was a muffled  _oomph_ where Remus assumed James had elbowed Sirius in the ribs. Remus hoped it hurt. And they did not look  _great._ Remus could pull his arms just the slightest bit away and see for himself. The curse had manifested breasts that were accurately proportioned for Remus' age. Small and perky and bloody  _sensitive_.

"Why shouldn't we be able to see?" Peter's squeaky voice finally fumbled in. "Remus is our friend, isn't he?"

"My thoughts exactly Petey! It's right what they say."

"What is?" Remus asked irritably.

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged. "Something about dodgy clocks."

"A broken clock is right twice a day?"

"Hey!" Peter interjected.

" _Ding, ding, ding_. Excellent work Remy, you've won a prize." Their entire conversation had consisted of Sirius attempting to push past James, and the increasingly dirty looks Sirius threw him might've crumbled Peter or Remus, but James was a stubborn cement block. Or a Gryffindor gold one. "It's a comforting hug from your favorite mate. Stand up--or tell this git to move--and receive it!"

"I choose James." Remus, perhaps foolishly, trusted that James wouldn't actually go through with it.

"Really?" James sent a wide-eyed look over his shoulder. At Remus' glare, he pushed up his crooked glasses with a bashful grin. Then he swivelled back around. "See, he wants me to comfort him. Now the lot of you need to get lost."

"That's not fair," Peter whined.

"You both can fetch my robes," Remus said. "I left them in my trunk, and I'm sure as Merlin's underwear not walking out of here like this."

Sirius, having apparently surrendered to James' stubbornness, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Peter can run along and do that. I see no reason why I shouldn't stay."

"Well. For one, your laugh is horribly annoying."

"Touché, Jamie boy."

"Second, you're not as pretty to look at as I am."

"Bless you, for whatever fortune has led you through life, never encountering a mirror."

"And third, you're about as sensitive as a bludger."

Sirius tapped his chin, dramatically screwing up his face. "Who's beating? Peter or Remus?"

"Me," James replied.

Sirius laughed, "A rather cryptic way to go about telling me I'm the softest, most compassionate bloke you've ever met. I'll be expecting greeting cards next time. And chocolates."

"The only thing you're going to get is a hex, complete with a matching set of tits, if you don't sod off right now." Remus propped his chin on his knees and waited. If glowers could burn flesh, everyone except James would be scorched to the bone. Peter made a shrill noise after three seconds and ran out of the closet, leaving the door open for a gush of brilliant sunlight to pour in.

Sirius was more hesitant. He squinted at Remus. Whether it was because of the light or because he was weighing the risk of being hexed with the opportunity to glimpse Remus' chest, Remus didn't know. Finally, Sirius loudly huffed and stalked out after Peter. A wise decision.

"Do you really know the spell for growing tits?" James asked as he closed the door, once again shrouding the closet in near darkness. Watching James' silhouette, Remus had the oddest inclination to shiver, and not from fear or cold.

"I do actually. And because it makes for a more cruel than funny prank,  _no_ ,  I will not tell you what it is."

"Not even for revenge?" James' back slid down the wall and his warm body dropped down beside Remus. He could sense James' smile. It was instinct, just as much as his awareness of the burgeoning moon.

"We did start it. Technically, this is Avery's revenge."

"You mean Sirius and I started it. Completely our idea and I'm sorry." The last part was murmured through fairly quickly, but Remus gave credit where credit was due.

"All in a day's work of being a marauder," he sighed, flashing a healthy smile.

James playfully pushed at Remus' knee. His hand stayed behind though. To rest and squeeze. Remus felt utterly warmed.

"You're a saint," James said. "I don't know how you manage to forgive us so easily."

 _Oh James._ He had no idea. Remus was the lucky one. If his friends ever found out about what he really was...his stomach did a queasy somersault. It didn't feel good deceiving them, but he loved James and Sirius and Peter so much. He'd thought life was miserable before Hogwarts, but now, having known what it was to be accepted and liked, the thought of returning to his previously lonely state was unbearable.

James' hand had trailed away from his knee and a tiny bit down the slope of his thigh. Remus gaze moved and rested on the contact.

"What do you think about them?" Remus asked quietly. Although the closet's silencing charms guarded them from hallway passerbys, a mystifying atmosphere had filled the empty space.

 Remus didn't need to clarify what 'them' meant, because James promptly replied, "They're nice." His pause wasn't awkward, just thoughtful. "Never seen a pair up close before."

Remus scanned the curiosity, gleaming and reflecting in James' hazel eyes. So. He'd been thinking exactly like Sirius. That was no surprise, the two boys were practically brothers, nevermind what bloodlines they'd been born into. Though there were many important differences between them. James was the leader, and James had been the one to invite Remus into their train compartment first year, and after that moment, James had herded and protected Remus from bad days as well as bullies.

Remus' lips felt inordinately heavy, so he licked them. "Do you want to?"

James didn't move. Maybe he was in shock. Maybe Remus had misread the situation, or maybe James was disgusted because who in their right mind would ever touch a filthy werewolf. Even though the secret had never been shared aloud, they knew,  _they knew, everyone was lying and_ of course  _they'd guessed where he disappeared off to every full moon._

"Okay. Sit up a little and turn around."

A violent buzzing erupted over every centimeter of Remus' skin. He'd been the one to offer after all, so it wasn't as if he could just say no. His body didn't completely betray him and Remus found himself doing as James asked: straightening and facing him.

"Arms down," James said. His voice had taken on a hushed quality, while still maintaining its confidence and authority.

Remus detached his arms from his aching chest and let his knuckles glide across the floor. He watched James' eyes widen and the flush spread over his face. For the life of him Remus couldn't understand  _why_. His temporary tits both looked and felt rather funny: two smooth mounds, poking out around his tie and creasing his shirt in the middle. His nipples were embarrassingly prominent and Remus let out a high-pitched yelp when James thumbed over the right one.

"You need a brassiere," James said. "We should've told Sirius and Peter to bring it up with the robes."

Remus swatted his hand away, his dry laughter precipitating into a nervous kind as the silence elongated. He was glad to see the token charm of James' grin.

"You really don't have anything to be embarrassed about Remy. If it were Sirius--yes, I'd never let it go. Or Peter--god forbid, it might make me blind. But you. You're darling."

Remus was certain there was a clever joke in there somewhere, if only he could find a way to unknot his tongue. "What about you?"

"Cuter than I'd be too," James conceded, far too serious for the humor Remus had been trying for. Remus wished he could be like Sirius, who knew how to pull the right strings in James to get him laughing brightly and beaming. Instead, the James in front of him was too calm, too sober. "Can I touch them Remy?"

"You-you mean…"

"Your tits."

For someone who received constant praise from professors, Remus thought himself very much on the slow side. His face flamed up like a burst of floo fire. He couldn't form words, but he did know his answer. So after taking a second to remember how--he nodded.

"Thanks," James muttered. His hand darted forward and without a bat of his eyelashes, he cupped Remus' left tit through his shirt. James made a low sound in his throat as his fingers dug into the fabric and sank down into the tender flesh behind it.

A soft whine waned from Remus' lips. Other than a quirk of his eyebrows, James hardly seemed to notice. He was too busy moving his free hand into position, entranced with the way Remus' breasts malformed when he squeezed them both at the same time.

"Oh  _James_ ," Remus sighed.  

"Squishier than I expected," James murmured. "But brilliant."

James flexed all ten of his fingers again, and it made Remus' tits positively throb. He was overwhelmed with the concept of it. This was being  _groped_. Arching forward and shoulders back, sitting still. All for someone else's pleasure. Remus didn't mind being used as long as it was by James.

"You're so good." James was breathing hard and unsteady, which was out of character for him. His tone was familiar though: it was the same one he used to woo girls into fits of giggles. "The good boy of our group. Always following directions."

Remus moaned.

"Take off your shirt," James ordered, unable to hide the tremor in the last syllable. James might've snogged his fair share of girls, but this was clearly as novel to him as having tits was to Remus. It was a helpful reminder. This was James, just James. His mate.

Head feeling foggy, Remus tugged his tie loose. "Okay."

James breathed, "Good boy."

Their fingers fumbled together to open Remus' collar. When the top few buttons came undone--accompanied by a slight tearing of fabric--James shoved his hands inside Remus' shirt and grasped his bare breasts.

Something like a groan rumbled in James' chest. "Merlin's beard--" and Remus whimpered simultaneously at the glorious sensation of his utterly vulnerable nipples rubbing on James' palms, callused and rough from Quidditch.

It was at that moment the closet door chose to swing open.

James' back was to it, but the blinding light was impossible to miss and he pivoted his neck, drinking in the same sight as Remus: Peter, swaying under an armful of robes, and the transformation of Sirius' face. From wide-eyed, disbelieving shock, to something more narrowed and shrewd.

"Bloody hell Jamie."

After the passage of a few seconds, James cleared his throat. "Top of the evening to you lads." He was oddly noncommittal as he slipped his hands out of Remus' shirt. As if the two of them hadn't just been close to intimate, moaning in each other's ears.

"So…" Peter seemed to be trying to size up the perspectives of each party, and was having the same dreary luck as Remus. "Do we get a turn?"

"No," James said rather sharply, before doing up the buttons of Remus' shirt and reverting to his typical good humor."Hand over the robes, will you Petey ol' boy?"

Peter--always quick to please--staggered forward to help wrap them around Remus' shoulders.

"Avery's an utter bastard. I'll curse him tomorrow." Sirius' lack of amusement surprised Remus. As did his stubborn stance in the doorway that kept him separate from the rest of the group. "Do you know how long it's going to last?"

Remus blinked, recalling his use of the English language. "The effects should disappear by morning."

"So…" Peter tried again, glancing between James and Remus. "We're not going to…"

"Just drop it," James snapped. And that was that, because James was the leader. "Dinner should be soon, yeah?"

Peter nodded vigorously. "We can start heading over--"

"Grand." Remus folded his robes over his chest. When he looked down, they provided quite a solid cover, if he did say so himself.

James lent a hand to Remus as they stood up (and for a moment, Remus imagined he saw James subtly adjusting the crotch area of his trousers). Then, the four of them filed out of the closet together. Sirius hung around at the back of the group and caught James' arm before he passed by. While Remus walked beside a jabbering Peter, the other two exchanged murmured whispers--snippets of which sounded like 'wasn't my suggestion' and 'some mate you are'.

His face was still hot. His covered chest thumped delightedly, but somehow ached from the absence of James' hands; touching him and screwing up his abdomen pleasurably tight. Arousal and  the other strange sensations that came with it had only been known to Remus for a few months, and none of his other experiences were anywhere near as intense or toe-curlingly good as his time with James. Remus glanced around at his best mates; the people who'd brought him out of darkness and into the brightest period of his life. A wave of gratitude crashed over him. Since the hex was only going to last so long, why waste it? Ultimately, his eyes rested on Peter and he managed to smile through his embarrassment.

"When we go back to the dormitories tonight...you could touch them too."

Peter's expression became at least, if not  _more,_ animated than it did when receiving James' begrudging praise. Remus turned his head toward Sirius to indicate the offer was open to him as well. James just looked relieved, albeit a bit flushed.

And then Sirius was striding forward, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulders and using it to squeeze him very tightly--all while picking up their walking pace. "Blast dinner. Let's go to our dorms  _now_."

 


End file.
